<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nessun dorma by Shadowmancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664754">Nessun dorma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer'>Shadowmancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dir en grey, Jrock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>还能有多少年给我挥霍？三年，五年，即便再一个十年，天下没有不散的宴席。那时候又怎样？<br/>[京x敏，现实向]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyo/Toshiya (Dir en grey)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nessun dorma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">曾经他酷爱短裙：一条比一条有暗示意味，呢的皮的丝绒的。肤光是露骨撩拨的白，从足踝起笔直匀停地延伸上去，大腿根部的阴影欲盖弥彰。</p><p class="western">曾经他迷恋浓妆：十分颜色一半染在眼尾一半敷在嘴角，那眸可索命那唇可杀人，他明白，他比任何人都明白。</p><p class="western">曾经他蓄意放纵：台上台下与谁甜蜜，拿捏了肩或是颈，嘻笑着张口就咬。</p><p class="western">曾经我习惯性地去看他。</p><p class="western">对上视线他总得意洋洋过来，借了身高优势兜头抱住，瞳仁被刘海掩去一边。他单用这一只眼看我，看团员，看他自己能逾越多少又能被容忍多少。粉丝越失控他越开心，终归是个孩子，在尖叫声里以为被爱。</p><p class="western">我随他。台上都有些人来疯。更何况我们的职业统称娱乐大众，方式不同而已；他是风情万种的贝斯，我是疯癫诡异的主唱，何不携手演出浓情蜜意。</p><p class="western">而今我已不再回头。</p><p class="western">一种解释是他也老去。常年烟酒巡回演出，比浓妆更蚕食面孔。平常戴着墨镜我还愿多看几眼。Live上热汗淋漓，没了迷你裙没了网眼袜没了蓝头发，实在不值得面面相觑。</p><p class="western">另一种解释是我不愿在他眼底看清自己，平凡而沧桑的自己，除了嗓子，已经剩不下什么惊世骇俗的把戏。</p><p class="western">三百六十五乘以十。我留了胡须，薰身材膨胀，Die没了红发，Shinya不再女装。同时期的乐队多已分崩离析，而我还在，Dir en grey还在，这一事实已经足够吓人。</p><p class="western">更吓人的是他也还在。</p><p class="western">不，我说的不是Toshiya，是原敏弥。</p><p class="western">十年前被薰拎来团练室的那个男孩子，眼睛干净笑起来顽劣。十年后我午夜梦回，睡眼惺忪一瞅，坐在窗边发呆的赫然还是新顶替Kisaki不久的原君——侧脸秀致，睫毛揣揣翕动，修长手指在没人注意的角落紧张交握。</p><p class="western">这种时候我会莫名烦躁，跳下铺位躲到大吧底层。尼古丁除了用来慢性自杀，也可以安抚骤然活跃的脑细胞。</p><p class="western">没一会儿他过来坐我对面，指间挟支烟。他的手还是该死的好看，我皱皱眉。他凑近，烟头相触，光明正大把我当打火机使。</p><p class="western"><em>还不休息？明天有</em> <em>LIVE</em> <em>哦。</em></p><p class="western">要是以前，原敏弥会这么说。从何时起他也学会沉默，等我自己从实招来。</p><p class="western">我呲牙咧嘴拍他脸颊说你小子咋还长得这么讨人喜欢，真不公平。</p><p class="western">他对我撮唇呼出一口烟。蓬乱卷发后的脸孔与当年恍惚重叠。是的，他依旧有资本，颠倒众生的Toshiya，不在眉眼也在态度。我啐掉烟蒂，扯了他领口拖过来，隔了一线空气对他低低地笑。</p><p class="western">我们都在等待，看谁先被诱惑。</p><p class="western">最后还是他抢先。如同第一次，如同之前许多次。名字的单音被他匆忙推入牙关，舌尖抵住上腭慢吞吞滑过。</p><p class="western">我跳起来，跌跌撞撞拉着过分高挑的他，踹开洗手间的门把他攘进去。他后腰撞上什么，沉闷呼痛。我一直逼，直到他脊背撞上镜面。他恶狠狠瞪我，却并不推开。</p><p class="western">和他的吻总是感觉牙齿多过唇舌，也许是我们都不专心，他忙着撕扯我上衣我忙着毁坏他皮带。T恤拽过头顶的时候我已经把手探进去，他骤然绷紧之后抬眼，眼角飞红。我对他咧出一嘴幸灾乐祸的牙——他比我高也比我有力，除了在最短时间里让他瓦解我没有别的办法。</p><p class="western">我承认我卑鄙。</p><p class="western">从来如此。</p><p class="western">第一次接吻是什么时候，第一次做爱是什么时候，太久远。我只知道那时候他醉了而我没有，他生涩而我老练，他不缺女人而我有过男人。他没怎么出声但眼线融了一脸。我也好受不到哪里去，手臂后背全是牙印抓痕，惨过角斗士。第二天早上他睁眼见我，第一句话诶？第二句话做了？第三句话借你这洗个澡行么？</p><p class="western">那时候我没有道歉他没有告别。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">松泄下来我把侧脸枕上他肩胛。Toshiya撑在洗手台边缘的小臂隐约颤抖。良久他才转身，在马桶上坐倒，眉目倦怠唇色黯红。他汗淋淋的卷发细软，看上去很舒服手感也确实如此。他睁半只眼睛看我，像只被挠着下巴的猫，微笑着冲我张开手臂。</p><p class="western">我习惯性先皱眉。</p><p class="western">他鼻子里哼一声说过来，让我抱抱。</p><p class="western">我靠近。他把我拉到两腿之间，仰脸，口气淡如水。“京，你在不安什么？”</p><p class="western">我想咒骂，我想逃跑，我想反驳回去。然而我看着他的眼睛就只剩张口结舌。他搂着我，长年弹贝斯而肌肉结实的手臂镇压着我。</p><p class="western">我调开脸去狠狠地咳。“都他妈十年了。”</p><p class="western">“所以？”</p><p class="western">我扯过他掌心摁在自己咽喉。他没有挪开，任凭我一点点收紧十指。我说你听到没，你听到了的吧，昨天的LIVE，我没发挥好。</p><p class="western">呼吸的时候胸腔开始作痛，但我终于能够正视他。这两年我已经很少发挥到让自己满意的水平。我的嗓子，被我自己挫骨扬灰压榨干净的嗓子，它已回不到从前。每一场LIVE都是搏杀，罪犯是我凶器是喉咙，尽兴把一个个音符撕裂，却不防刃口已生出斑驳的锈。</p><p class="western">所以，还能有多少年给我挥霍？三年，五年，即便再一个十年，天下没有不散的宴席。那时候又怎样？这样深重的惶恐我无法出口。我太习惯京，Dir en grey的京。如果一夜之间回到西村亨，不可想象。</p><p class="western">不敢想象。</p><p class="western">他眼神宁静，拇指摩挲我滑动的喉结。我颓然松手，他却不放开，用力把我按到他肩窝。</p><p class="western">“嘘，思前想后的，真像老头子。”</p><p class="western">被只比我小一岁的人这么称呼绝对不是恭维。我想给他一个响亮耳光，直不起身便只好愤愤作罢。</p><p class="western">“在还能唱的时候就唱吧，管它那么多。”</p><p class="western">“到不能唱的时候呢？到…没有Dir en grey的时候呢？”</p><p class="western">或许人真的在黑暗中比较容易说实话。我闭着眼睛，耳朵贴在Toshiya侧颈，想象自己并没有开口，想象刚才那话只是别人的恶毒诅咒，我可以竖起中指说滚。</p><p class="western">Toshiya沉默，最后长长叹气。“我在。”</p><p class="western">我倚着他胸口愣半晌，说靠。</p><p class="western">他往口袋里掏了一阵。手臂依旧环在我背后，下巴越过我肩头把烟点燃，吸了几口后塞给我。烟嘴一圈润唇膏痕迹。</p><p class="western">我吸得急，快到尽头时重新递给他。他不接，就着我手把唇凑上去，一记亲吻落在我掌心。我心里痒得有些发紧，骂一声，反手把烟蒂捻灭在他膝头。他跳起来哀悼自己的牛仔裤，三十岁的人了还撅嘴。</p><p class="western">“白痴，还不滚回床上去，天快亮了。”</p><p class="western">他笑笑揽了我肩，手肘用力往回勾。我翻个白眼，没认真挣扎。</p><p class="western">“嗯，走。”</p><p class="western">地平线上一溜青。</p><p class="western">终可安睡。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写这文的时候是Diru 10周年左右，才开始国际化没多久形象比较，呃，亲民</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>